Of Coffee Cups and Love
by girlwithglasses1886
Summary: Enma Kozato, a boy who had no luck whatsoever with girls, works at a local coffee shop. A wrong order from a girl was all it took for Enma to fall for her. Problem? She has a boyfriend. Another problem? He still likes her. EnmaxHaruxTsuna
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, Loser Enma! A Grande green tea latte!"

"Kozato! A Venti chia tea frappuccino!"

"Kozato! Hurry it up, will ya! A mini iced coffee!"

A nineteen year old Enma Kozato sighed as he busied himself making cups of assortments of lattes, frappuccinos, and coffees. He wished that he was at school. Though he wasn't smart enough to get into one of the most prestigious schools in Namimori, he opted out for Namimori State University, which was closer to the apartment he shared with one of his closest friends; Rauji Ooyama. To pay for books and his rent, he worked at Nami Coffee, one of the biggest coffee shops in all of Namimori. He worked a few hours on the days that he didn't have class and worked for about three hours after he was done with his classes.

"Um, excuse me?" Enma looked up and saw a petite, brown haired girl that looked eighteen with doe brown eyes. She wore a Midori University t-shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and flip flops. She looked absolutely cute.

"U-Uh y-yes?" Enma stuttered all the while blushing and immediately cursed himself for acting so lame in front of her.

"Ah, Har-I mean I just ordered a red velvet frappuccino but a barista told me that there wasn't enough supplies for the drink I wanted and disappeared." The girl frowned slightly.

"W-What was your order number?"

"Number 86~desu."

Enma looked at the receipt number of the drink he was working on. It was number 100. She had to wait such a long time.

"A-Ah, w-what w-would y-you l-like t-to d-drink n-now?" The nineteen year old boy stammered, his blush becoming redder.

"Ah, let's see. Har-I mean, I guess the green tea frappuccino would do..." The girl mused.

"S-Sorry for the mistake. I-I'll get you a free Venti." Enma rushed to work on her drink.

"Wait-" The girl tried to stop him, but it was too late. The young Kozato was already blending in her drink and grabbed a clear, plastic, Nami Coffee Venti cup along with a pre-wrapped straw. Dumping the drink into the cup, he looked up at her shyly, asking, "W-Would you like whipped cream?"

The girl beamed and Enma almost lost it when he saw her dimples. "Yes, please!"

The young barista shook the whipped cream bottle, but when he tried to layer the top of the frappuccino with the cream, no cream would come out. He blushed shyly. "I'm sorry, but there's no more whipped cream."

The girl smiled warmly. "That's all right. Thank you for the drink..." She peered at his name tag. "Kozato~san!" With a small wave, she threw the straw's wrapping away in a trash can and was about to leave when a "Wait!" stopped her.

Behind her, a desperate Enma Kozato had his hand reaching out at her, as if wanting her to not leave.

"Kozato~san? Something wrong~desu?" She asked, a worried expression on her face.

Rubbing his neck, Enma wondered how to ask her out. Sure he just met her for a few minutes and knew nothing about her, but there was something about her that made him feel that she was different from other girls. She didn't laugh or mock his clumsiness and she was so nice to him. He had to give it a shot. "A-Ah, w-well, u-um... I-I was w-wondering if y-you were fre-"

"Where were you?! I was looking all over for you!" A chestnut haired boy barged in through the doors of the coffee shop and embraced the Midori girl, kissing her cheek and holding to her tighter. Enma fought back a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Tsuna-kun!" The words replayed in his head. 'Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-kun'. She was taken. He should've known that it was too good to be true.

"Oh, Kozato~san! What was it that you were about to say?" Enma looked up and saw the girl and her boyfriend, their hands enclosed together.

Forcing a smile, he replied. "It's nothing. Enjoy your drink." She flashed him a smile before going out the door hand-in-hand with her boyfriend.

"Oi, Kozato! Quit daydreaming! A mini French Vanilla frap!"

"Loser Enma! Venti Purple Drink!"

As Enma tried to busy himself with making drinks once more, he couldn't help but think about the girl. She was a girl that he somehow knew that he couldn't let her pass by. He wanted to see her again.

End of Chapter 1

 **A/N: Sounds familiar? If you remembered my deleted story, 'What a Cup of Coffee Could Do', which was requested by angelacorus for her adding me to her favorite authors list, I brought it back! I began getting more ideas for it, so I decided to bring this back! Please review and let me know what you think of it. Should I delete it? Continue? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed by since his encounter with the girl and Enma couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew that she was already taken and in a happy relationship, but she seemed like a ball of sunshine compared to his gray skies. She had an air of innocence about her that Enma had lost when he was young and she oozed out positivity, something that Enma never had. Long story short, she was everything he wasn't; smart, cute, positive, innocent, and...in a relationship.

"Welcome to Nami Coffee. What would you like today?" Enma heard his close friend, Kaoru Mizuno, greet quietly. The redhead turned slightly from the smoothie he was making to look at the customer Kaoru was attending to. A tall raven-haired male with hazel eyes and a cheerful smile. A raven-haired girl that had her hair in a braid wearing blue glasses and dark brown eyes. For some reason, Enma could have sworn that he saw that male before.

"Haha, thank you! Hmm, I think I'll have the Green Tea Latte."

The girl pushed her glasses up. "I'll have the Strawberry Shortcake Frappuccino, please. And a chocolate chip muffin as well."

"Your total will be 1,000 yen." Kaoru answered, as the male could counted his money.

"Yamamoto?" Enma blurted out. The male looked up and stared at the redhead and the blonde carefully.

"Enma? Kaoru? Haha, I didn't recognize you guys!" Yamamoto smiled cheerfully.

"Takeshi-kun? You had friends that you didn't tell me about?" The girl frowned childishly, reminding Enma of that girl he met weeks ago.

The baseball player rubbed his neck. "Haha, sorry about that, Saya-chan. Well, Kaoru, Enma, this is my girlfriend, Izumi Sayaka. Saya-chan, these are my friends, Kaoru Mizuno and Enma Kozato."

Sayaka bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Mizuno-san, Kozato-san."

"Ahem!" The four turned around to see an elderly woman tapping her foot impatiently.

Sayaka bowed quickly. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Here, Takeshi-kun, let me help pay." The couple dug in their wallets to scrape out the money when...

"It's on me. Yamamoto gave me his bento once in middle school and I never got to repay him." The blonde took out the 1,000 yen in his wallet and placed it in the cash register.

"Oh...thank you, Mizuno-san." The young lady smiled as Yamamoto passed her the small bag that had the muffin. After a few minutes, the couple got their drinks and Enma and Kaoru were done with their shifts.

"Wow! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Yamamoto commented as the four were outside of the shop.

"Well, we kinda lost contact after high school, so..." Enma replied, hesitantly, for Sayaka was staring at him intensely. She caught his stare.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kozato-san! It's just...you remind me of my friend's boyfriend..." The young girl explained as her boyfriend was talking with the blonde. "Have you ever heard of Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

He shook his head, though it sounded a bit familiar. "No."

"Really? Well, you're almost exactly like him! Here!" She whipped out her phone and began searching, before she showed him a picture. A brunette with dark eyes and a girl he could never forget. It was her!

"O-Oh, that's Sawada-san? W-Who's the girl next to him?" He stuttered.

"My friend, Miura Haru." Ah. Haru. Spring. The name suited her and as he whispered her name silently, he loved the way it felt on his tongue.

"Oh yeah! Haha, I forgot! I'm hosting a small reunion at my dad's sushi shop and you're all invited! I'll tell Adelheid and everyone else soon. It's on Friday and at six!" Yamamoto grinned.

"W-Will Miura-san be there, Izumi-san?" Enma crossed his fingers as he waited for an answer.

The young lady smiled. "Yes, she'll be there! Unfortunately, Tsuna is busy that day, so he can't come. It's a shame. You could have met him." Enma didn't want to say it aloud, but he didn't want to meet Tsuna.

"Well, we'll see you guys there, all right? We gotta go. Thanks for everything!" The couple waved off as they walked hand in hand to who knows where. After parting ways with Kaoru, Enma wanted to scream and run back home. He couldn't wait till Friday night. He just wished it came faster.

End.

Note: Please review! And I apologize for taking so long to update, plus I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected! But patience! We're getting there! I appreciate follows and favorites, but could you guys review? I'd like to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday night came and Enma found himself at the front curtains of Yamamoto's father's restaurant. He gulped as he tentatively reached the door to enter, debating whether or not he should really enter. Of course he wanted to meet the girl he had encountered weeks ago, but a part of him wondered if he really should do it. After all, he is only just Loser Enma. He doesn't have any luck when it comes to girls.

"YOSH, TSUNA!" A loud voice boomed was all the warning Enma got when he felt a strong hand slap his back. The redhead screeched in pain.

"Oniisan!" A more feminine voice scolded gently. As Enma turned around, he saw a sheepish looking Sasagawa Rhoyei rubbing his neck nervously as his younger sister, Sasagawa Kyoko, frowned.

"Oniisan? Sasagawa-san?" Enma asked tentatively. The two Sasagawa siblings stopped bickering to turn and face the redhead. The two of them were quiet, trying trying to process the male in front of them. Kyoko was the first one to finally remember the young Kozato.

"Ah, Enma-san! I'm sorry, I just thought that you were Tsuna-san!" Kyoko smiled sheepishly. "How's life? You've changed quite a bit than I remember when we were in high school."

"Well, life's not exactly peachy, but I work part time at Nami Coffee to pay for rent and whatnot. How are you doing Sasagawa-san?"

"MY LIFE IS EXTREME! JUST THE WAY I LIKE IT!" Ryohei boomed. Enma had to laugh a bit. The boxing captain hadn't changed at all.

"Eh? Haha, Oniisan, Kyoko, Enma! You guys came! C'mon in!" Yamamoto appeared out of the curtains, ushering the three in the restaurant.

Inside, Enma took in the sights of the restaurant. He hadn't been in Yamamoto's father's restaurant in such a long time that everything seemed so different but yet, so familiar at the same time. On the island, he saw Gokudera Hayato, a blonde haired girl, and...her. His breathing slowed down and he swore that time stopped. There she was, wearing a light blue blouse along with a black skirt and a pair of black flats. Her hair was curled slightly. The best part? She was alone. Well, there was Gokudera and that blonde girl too, but the two of them seemed like a couple.

"Ossu!" Enma felt a small punch on his shoulder. He looked to notice Izumi Sayaka, who was wearing her signature glasses and braid, except, she was wearing a floral dress.

"I-Izumi-san." The redhead cursed himself for sounding so nervous.

"Hey, Kozato-san. Go talk to her." Sayaka smiled sympathetically.

"E-Eh?" Was all the Kozato could manage out.

"Come on, Kozato-san. Don't worry. Want me to introduce you?" The black haired girl offered, to which the redhead stiffly nodded. "Great!" And before he knew it, Yamamoto's girlfriend grabbed his arm and dragged him over the the three who were sitting on the island, and introduced him to them. The blonde girl with green eyes and wearing a purple dress and heels was Misaki Asa, who was also Gokudera's girlfriend. When it was finally Haru's turn for the introduction, the door suddenly busted open. And there, in all of his glory, was no other than Miura Haru's boyfriend; Sawada Tsunayoshi.

As the rest of the night continued, Enma hated himself. He was desperately hoping that that Sawada Tsunayoshi was a jerk and that Haru could dump him, but that wasn't the case. Sawada was a really nice guy and seemed like he genuinely cared about Haru. Enma also hated the fact that he was the only single person in the whole room. Yamamoto had Sayaka, Kyoko was flirting with one of Yamamoto's father's new employees, Ryohei had Hana, Gokudera had Asa and Haru had Tsuna. Despite that Haru was persistent, and Enma enjoyed her company. He really wished that she could be his, but he knew better than that. She was happy and in a loving relationship. He had no right to interrupt it.

So as he walked back home to his apartment, Enma looked up to see a shooting star. He quickly closed his eyes and wished for something that was so impossible, that even the gods above couldn't even grant.

'I wish...I wish that Haru would date me.'

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nearly two month after the small reunion that Yamamoto had hosted, Enma found himself at Nami Coffee, once again, making assortments of different types of drinks. He hummed a tune under his breath quietly as the bell which hung on top of the front doors of the coffee shop chimed. The redhead looked up and saw an exhausted Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, making their way to the register.

"Yamamoto? Gokudera?" The young Kozato asked, a bit tentatively, after the two ordered their drinks. Gokudera ordered a Venti of black coffee while Yamamoto ordered a Venti chocolate mocha.

"Hmm? Oh, Enma." Yamamoto grinned tiredly as the two slumped onto the island.

"Is everything all right, Yamamoto?" Enma nearly shouted over the loud blenders.

"Gokudera and I'm...better than the girls." The baseball player managed out. "Saya-chan and Asa are trying to cheer up Haru."

At the mention of her name, Enma felt the swarm of butterflies fiercely flapping their wings against the pit of his stomach and he quickly wiped his sweaty palms against his black jeans. "Is there something happening with Miura-san?"

"Tch. That stupid woman's crying over her break up with Sawada-kun. Apparently, she caught him cheating on her with Lawn-head's younger sister, her best friend. She's been crying over it for nearly two weeks and she's inconsolable." Gokudera scowled out.

A pang of realization hit Enma. His wish. The one he wished upon a shooting star. It...it came true! Well, partly. She was now single and he could have a chance! He was so emotional, he didn't know what to feel. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. He wanted to run to the nearest temple and thank the gods for their help. He just wanted to to ditch work and go dance his way back home.

"That's sad to hear." Enma managed out, trying to keep a sympathetic face when he really wanted to scream and thank the gods above for their help.

"Tch, Kozato, she's trying to bring us down. Asa and I haven't spent time together in two damn weeks! We missed out on Nessi hunting!" Gokudera moaned. "Fuethermore, she insists us to bhy her food while Asa and Izumi stay to comfort her. And this baseball idiot agreed!" Enma immediately felt guilty. Izumi Sayaka and Misaki Asa, two nice girls with boyfriends, haven't seen their boyfriends for two weeks and the same goes for Gokudera and Yamamoto. His selfish wish caused the two couples to not spend time together. Not only that, it seemed like Haru really cared about Tsuna. She hadn't pulled herself together fully yet and it showed Enma how loyal she was.

"Oh, here are your drinks, Gokudera, Yamamoto." Enma pushed the two large cups of coffee towards his friends, to which they took an immediate sip out of.

"Well, this should last us awhile. Haru seems like she's doing better, according to Saya-chan." Yamamoto smiled wearily as he checked his phone. "She's probably going to get coffee tomorrow here before she has to go to school." Enma felt his guilt fade as his eyes widened out at the thought of seeing her again.

"Tch, good luck, Kozato. Remember, one bad word and that stupid woman's going to be so inconsolable that this hell will repeat." Gokudera warned before the two left the coffee shop.

"YES!" Enma shouted immediately after the two were out of earshot. Everyone in the shop looked up and stared at him pumping a fist in the air and murmuring 'yes' repeatedly. He didn't care if everyone thought that he was crazy. He was just so excited. She's coming to him tomorrow, and the best part? She's coming single.

End of Chapter 4.

Note: Oh my goodness, I haven't updated in forever and this is just so cringy! Anyways, thank you so much on the feedback of this story and please review! Till next time! :)


End file.
